weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Noel (1995)
Hurricane Noel was the fourteenth named storm and eighth hurricane of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season. Noel formed on September 26 in the Atlantic Ocean well to the southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Noel moved ultimately recurved out to sea without affecting land. It reached Category 1 status at its peak. Noel dissipated on October 7. Noel caused no damage and no deaths. Satellite image of Hurricane Noel https://archive.is/20131014012215/img227.imageshack.us/img227/6554/hurricanenoelev7.png Formation September 26, 1995 Dissipation October 7, 1995 Highest winds 75 mph Lowest pressure 987 mbar Deaths None Damages None Areas affected None Part of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012137/img135.imageshack.us/img135/1377/noeltrackvv4.png Satellite imagery as well as rawinsonde data show that a tropical wave exited the western coast of Africa on September 22. The wave moved westward across the Atlantic Ocean, and on September 25, when the wave neared 30°W longitude, bands of deep convection associated with the wave began to acquire some cyclonic shape and the first Dvorak classifications were taken on the wave at 0600 UTC September 26. By 1800 UTC that same day, the cloud structure was strongly indicate of a low-level circulation and it is estimated that the wave developed into Tropical Depression Sixteen at this time, over the far eastern Atlantic Ocean well to the southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. A mid- to upper-tropospheric trough was in the path of the depression, and strong southwesterly vertical wind shear from the aforementioned trough started to affect the depression as early as September 27. However, these winds were not strong enough to totally stop development, and the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Noel at around 1200 UTC September 27. During this time, Noel's heading changed from west-northwest to northwest due to the influence of the aforementioned trough as well as a mid- to upper-level low centered near 28°N 44°W. Noel moved northwest until around 1800 UTC September 28, when it began to move more towards the north. Even though the cyclone's upper-level outflow was being impeded to the northwest, based on satellite imagery, it is estimated that Noel became a hurricane at 1800 UTC September 28. After that though, further development was halted due to increasing southwesterly vertical wind shear. Moving north to northeast, Noel remained a minimal hurricane until September 30, at which time the center became exposed to the southwest of the deep convection. Gradual weakening took place, and the cyclone's foward speed slowed to a crawl on September 30 and October 1. On October 2, with its wind at only 50 mph, Noel moved generally to the north at a faster foward speed than the previous two days. On October 3, Noel's motion was influenced by a mid- to upper-level cyclone located west of the storm, and Noel moved north-northwest for awhile as a result. As Noel came into an of lighter wind shear near the center of the aforementioned mid- to upper-level cyclone, Noel re-intensified on October 3 and 4. By 0000 UTC October 5, Noel had regained hurricane status. Noel maintained hurricane status for about 24 hours while moving slowly northeast to east. At 0000 UTC October 6, Noel's final weakening commenced, when it weakened to a tropical storm. A mid-latitude trough approached the area, which caused Noel to move rapidly east-northeast toward the Azores. Noel gradually weakened as it approached the Azores, and it also gradually lost its tropical characteristics during that time. Noel was absorbed into a cold front near 0000 UTC October 8. Lack of Retirement Because it affected no land areas, the name Noel was not retired in the Spring of 1996 by the World Meteorological Organization. It was used again during the 2001 Atlantic hurricane season, and was also used again during the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 1995 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Noel report *NHC Advisory Archives on Noel References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/1995noel.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1995_Atlantic_hurricane_season